User blog:Wachowman/EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES 1
EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLE ok guys this is my first rap related post on this wiki, i decided i have to do more things on this wiki so i made a rap series based on video games(i know J1coupe has one, i have no means of saying this is my own idea or competing with him) Now today's battle is GLaDOS, the very intelligent GENETIC LIFEFORM and DISK OPERATING SYSTEMS/ robot from the Portal series.VS Clap Trap, a very unintelligent, clumbsy, Robot whose name means nothing from the Borderlands series. SO LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7OnHvNz9tU rap starts at 0:44 BATTLE EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES!!! GLaDOS ' '''VS ' '''CLAP TRAP... BEGIN! GLaDOS: '' Cake will be available at the conclusion of this rap, But not for you as you fell into my Trap You're useless in your game,you have no powers, Whenever you see ONE bandit, you got behind the nearest object to cower. I'm a Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, You're a piece of scrap metal made by various items. You annoy Moxxi, Scooter, DR.Zed, Marcus and Hammerlock, You've had less character development then Mordecai's Fucking hawk! I was the antagonist of portal 1, but was nice at the end of Portal 2, The only thing you're used for is to tell the player press "R" to shoot! ''Clap Trap: Greeting traveler! I cant believe you're not dead, Yeah you were nice at the end of Portal 2, by letting go of your only friend. Follow me! Into Pandora, a place you'll get dissed, I bought your game,it sucked, but i couldn't get a refund from Marcus. How do you even travel? You're an arm but at the end there's a head, You say you're intelligent, but I've seen better advice from DR.Zed. All you got in life now is Atlas and P-Body, I've got a bunch of buddies with guns back at the Sanctuary You know I'm going to beat you, but before the battles done, You could give up, quit at teleport outta here with your Portal Gun. GLaDOS: The guns name is ASHPoD, Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, If you break, you'll be paying something worth more than your games sales price. I have close to infinite power, if you want I'll show ya, But when it comes to you, you're just a WALL-E replica. You also say you're an Interplanetary Ninja Assassin, But you can't even jump up stairs, or maneuver anything! Just like the rest of your kind, you will be taken down! I'm pretty sure the main character is tired of lugging your ass around. Clap Trap: You say im a replica of WALL-E? You're a copy of Hal 9000 You're from an extinct world, I'm from an advanced generation. A sequel of your game can't be seen in the future, You say you have infinite power, but you still end up the loser. I'm one of the best characters of the year for PlayStation 3 games, But when it comes between me and you, we can agree i have the most fame. WHO WON!? WHOS NEXT!? I/YOU/FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE DECIDE! EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES WHO WON? GLaDOS CLAP TRAP Category:Blog posts